Random Questions
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: RANDOMNESS!


"_Hi, Dondena here. I was wondering if you would be up for a story request? The original idea featured in my mind both something happening to Don and Leo. I have to say not the most pleasant of things happens to them. But I was wanting to know if you would be up to helping me with it maybe?"_

Yeah, that's correct! You're reading it here! Me, **Who**, I've been summoned! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, it's just that… I'm too excited about writing with another author, especially the kind of story that I love to write: Leo and Don ^^ Aww! I was so happy when I read this message that I actually fainted! Hahaha! Yeah, I'm talking serious! I'm kinda nervous, though… this is the 1st time I do something like this and… well… oh my… I think I'm gonna faint again… -_-!

Haha! Kidding! ^^

You know, I'm feeling kinda random today… hmmm… RANDOMNESS TIME!

Enjoy! … and nope: I DON'T OWN THEM! DAMN YOU NICK!

**RANDOM QUESTIONS!**

**1.**Leonardo

**2.**Raphael

**3.**Donatello

**4.**Michelangelo

**Ready…?**

**Set…**

**GO!**

**1) What would happen if 2 and 3 were lost in the dessert?**

2: Well… probably I'd go crazy with Donnie and his Einstein talkin'

3: Hey! I heard that!

**2) Would 1 go to a Halloween party with 4?**

1: Why not? Could be fun…

**3) Yeah, what 1 doesn't know it's that he has to wear the Tortoise Boy disguise hahahaha!**

1: Wait a sec! You never told me that before!

4: Hehehe… here's your disguise Leo!

1: Aww shell!

**4) Would 3 cook for 4?**

3: Hmmm…

4: Uh-uh! Whatever he'll cook I'm not gonna eat it!

3: Har-di-har

**5) What would be the perfect day… for 2?**

2: A day without Mikey around.

4: Hey! Leoooo! Raphie hates me!

2: I TOLD YA I HATE THAT NICKNAME…!

**6) Same question for… 1?**

1: A day in Japan maybe… with my bros and Master Splinter

4: Aww! You see, Raph? why you can't be like…?

2: Cut it out, dufus!

**7) Same for… 3?**

3: Hmm… a day alone in my lab with my new inventions… without being… DISTURBED _*looks at Mikey*_

4: What!

**8) And now for… 4?**

4: A day with all the comic books I can read and all the snacks I can eat!

2: Stayin' in the obvious, huh?

4: LEO!

1: Hey! Who do I look like? Your mom?

4: Eh… yeap?

1: *sigh*

**9) Does 2 think 1 is selfish?**

2: No

**10) Does 3 think 4 is intelligent?**

3: In sort a way

**11) In one word, define… bed.**

1: rest

2: sleep

3: furniture

4: Dreaming!

**12) In your own words, define… cat.**

1: Nice pet

2: Flea bag

3: A small domesticated carnivore

4: Lovely furry friend

**13) What kind of gift would 2 give to 3?**

2: A life… haha… kidding! Don't know, maybe some nerdy gadget or a book.

**14) For 1: You're trapped with 3 and 4, there's no escape. Your captor tells you he/she only will free 2 of you… the other has to die by your remain brother's hand: 2. **

**2's mind has been manipulated; he doesn't know any of you are his brother and he's been turned into a cold-blooded killer. Plus… any of you have weapons… 2, on the other hand, does.**

**What would you do?** _(Hmm… sounds like a new story incoming! I SAID IT! DON'T COPY!)_

1: You really enjoy putting me in situations like this, don't you?

"Hehe… it's a gift"

2: I'm gonna give **YOU** a gift the soon as we're done here!

**15) Does 1 think 2 is a good singer?**

1: Eh… I've never heard him sing. But I guess… nah! I don't think so.

**16) Favorite food**

1: Rice, fish, salads, apples

2: Cereal… yeap, no kidding

3: Pizza... sometimes sushi

4: You're kidding me right? PIZZA!

**17) Favorite book**

1: On the Art of War

2: Jurassic Park (book is better than the movie, read it!)

3: A Brief History of Time

4: COMIC BOOKS! No seriously, it's Where the Wild Things Are.

**18) 1, describe: 2**

1: Some people say he's the pessimist, the angry-young-one, the hotheaded; but I have other concept of him. Yeah, sometimes he loses his temper but in general… he's a good bro and a great and loyal warrior. He just needs to control himself a little more.

**19) 3, describe: 4**

3: The saying goes "Don't judge a book for its cover". Mikey may looks like he's not clever or intelligent but you need to be more than intelligent if you want to pull a new prank almost every day Hehehehe!

**20) 4, describe: 3**

4: He's such a genius! If he was human, he could be the youngest Nobel award winner. I don't know how he manages to keep all that info in his head without getting crazy! Sometimes I wish I could be as clever as he is but… if that happens… then, who would be the adorable prankster! Hahahaha!

**21) 2, describe: 1**

Sometimes he's kinda bossy and drives me crazy with his big brotherly overprotection. But what could we do without' im around! I mean, he's the one who keep us in line, always takin' care of us, listenin' to us… well, in general: he's the perfect big bro. That's it.

4: Hehehehe… just wait when he reads this…

2: WHY YOU…?

4: AHHHHH! SOMEBODY, SAVE ME!

**22) Which animal describes you better?**

1: Hmm… a lion? (Don't laugh! I know you're doing it)

2: A lone wolf

3: An owl… What! I'm the pacifist so…

4: A monkey! Hehe!

**23) In your own words, describe… the author! (Hehe… yeah, that's me!)**

1: Dokusouteki

2: Kinda crazy but nice

3: A girl with a lot of imagination

4: A really fun dudette!

**24) Say good bye!**

1: Sayonara

2: See ya

3: Bye

4: COWABUNGA, DUDES AND DUDETTES!

"I said: Good bye!... not cheering out loud! ¬¬"

4: Aww! C'mon! That was pretty good!

2: Yeah, whatevah ya say, knucklehead

4: LEO! RAPH IS…

1: STOP YOU TWO!

2: What! He started!

4: I didn't start anything!

3: Guys, can't you just calm down?

"…_*sigh*_… why my interviews have to end like this? -_-#"


End file.
